Don't you worry, child
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Los tiempos cambian, las situaciones ya no eran como lo fueron de antaño. Ahora están lejos de casa, sin embargo, no se trata de el lugar en donde crecieron, si no es donde se sientan cómodos y en paz. Necesitan encontrar ese lugar.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Cuatro Navidades"** del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Segundo Hogar**

_"I hear the songs from the places where I was born" Don't You Worry Child_, Swedish House Mafia.

* * *

Armando Dippet se siente orgulloso del trabajo suyo y del profesorado: Hogwarts brilla en todo su esplendor en aquella época navideña.

Siempre le ha gustado decorar el colegio de una forma que haga sentir a los estudiantes que permanecen en él durante las fiestas de un modo familiar y cómodo. No en un ambiente extravagante y cargado de detalles, sino más tranquilo y familiar, como si estuvieran en sus propios hogares. En un intento de que eviten sentir aquella desagradable nostalgia al no estar en su propio hogar, con sus respectivas familias.

Hogwarts se ha convertido en su segundo hogar. Encantador, misterioso y aunque imponente, acogedor. Pero es evidente que jamás podrá reemplazar el lugar en el que viene, por eso intenta sentirse a gusto en él y hacer que los estudiantes también se sientan cómodos sin importar cuánto tiempo lleven en el colegio mágico.

Dippet inhala profundamente y sonríe con aire ausente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se siente como en casa.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Cuatro Navidades"** del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**._

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Visitas**

_"There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes" Don't You Worry Child, _Swedish House Mafia.

* * *

—Madre.

—Oh, Severus —su madre sonríe con dificultad, mientras se endereza en su sillón—. Qué alegría es tenerte aquí.

Eileen Snape luce cansada y consumida. Los años han hecho mella en la mujer y Snape sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo de vida.

—Lamento… —carraspea y continúa con su típico tono que no refleja emoción alguna—, lamento no haber venido antes.

Eileen sonríe con dificultad.

—Oh, no te preocupes, hijo. Todo está bien —suspira profundamente—. No te preocupes ahora, Severus.

Él no había ido a visitar a su madre con regularidad, pero debía hacerlo y más durante aquella época del año. Su madre ha permanecido en constante soledad después de la muerte de Tobías, pero aquel hombre no hace mucha falta en realidad. Sin embargo, Severus Snape asegura que su madre está mejor sin él. Pero el tiempo se ha comenzado a agotar y él tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba bien para ella y al menos no pasar la víspera de navidad en abandono.

Tenía que hacer algo bien al menos una vez en su vida.

Porque su madre es todo lo que tuvo, tiene y tendrá jamás.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Cuatro Navidades"** del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**._

* * *

**Capítulo Tres: Regreso**

_"There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind"_ _Don't You Worry Child_, Swedish House Mafia.

* * *

Jimmy Peakes se pasa las manos por el cabello, nervioso. Es víspera de navidad y él no debería encontrarse allí. Sin embargo, es mejor que en su propia casa, con un padre violento que probablemente más tarde encuentre borracho como una cuba. Cualquier lugar es mejor que mantenerse cerca de su padre.

De hecho, ya casi había llegado a su destino. Consulta el papelito que contiene la dirección y levanta la vista, confirmando si los números son correctos. Suspira por enésima vez. Demelza va a matarlo.

Se dirige hacia una casa en particular con un pequeño y floreado jardín y empuja la verja con sumo cuidado.

"_¡Vamos! ¿Eres Gryffindor o qué?"_, se apremia y atraviesa el camino de piedra que dirije hasta la puerta. Se pasa las manos por el cabello y toca la puerta con decisión; sabe perfectamente qué va a decir y de qué forma. De hecho, sabe qué expresión esbozar si el que abre la puerta es su padre o madre…

Sin embargo, es Demelza quién abre la puerta y es quien se echa en sus brazos sin previo aviso. Por lo que Jimmy no tuvo más remedio que darle unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro.

—¡Jimmy! —exclama y lo estruja entre sus brazos de la misma forma en la que lo haría una mujer a su esposo que regresa de la guerra—. Por todos los cielos, Peakes, creí que habías muerto. No supe de ti después de la guerra —añade, en tono acusatorio.

El muchacho esboza una mueca a modo de disculpa.

—Sí, lo siento —se pasa la mano por el cabello—. Demasiados problemas con eso de la guerra y mi padre… bueno, no he podido hacer ciertas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer…

La chica frunce los labios y gruñe cuando Jimmy la observa con ese aire solemne que esfuma cualquier atisbo de enfado de su parte hacia él.

—No me mires así, Peakes —suspira en voz baja y asiente realizando un ademán. Por más que aparenta indiferencia, Jimmy sabe que le importa más de lo que podría importarle a él en realidad—. Lo entiendo, no hay problema, sabes que aquí siempre serás bien recibido. Y entra de una vez, idiota, que me estoy congelando.

Jimmy sólo esboza una tímida sonrisa.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Cuatro Navidades"** del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**._

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: Bienvenida a casa**

_"See heaven's got a plan for you" Don't You Worry Child, Swedish House Mafia._

* * *

Sabe que debe una muy buena y gigantesca explicación, pero en ese momento su cabeza no le presta atención a ese detalle.

Levanta el puño y golpea con decisión la puerta de la Madriguera. Ella podía ser cualquier cosa menos una miedica, por lo que había llegado el momento de volver a reunirse con esa enorme familia que la atacarían con preguntas de la misma forma en la que lo haría un muerto de hambre a un pedazo de pan.

Y es su tío Bill quien abre la puerta. Al principio parece un poco sorprendido pero la atrapa en un abrazo a modo de saludo. Luego grita que ella ha llegado a casa y un grupo de individuos se dirige hacia ella.

Varias voces dicen su nombre y se ve rodeada de una marea de cabelleras rubias, pelirrojas y morenas. Sus primos corean un "_Bienvenida a casa_" tan desentonado y ridículo que se echan a reír casi al instante.

Sólo se había ido por seis meses, por Merlín, no se había ido a una guerra o algo por el estilo.

Molly niega con la cabeza para sí, de igual forma sus familiares no le prestaban mucha atención a sus gestos. Weasleys, tan exagerados y dramáticos como siempre.

—¡Apártense, apártense! ¡Molly, querida! —esa es su abuela, quien la observa con ojo crítico antes de dictaminar—: ¡Pero si estás en los huesos, por Merlín! ¡Ven y comes algo, puedo prepararte lo que desees!

La muchacha le sonríe abiertamente, mientras luego de abrazar a casi todo el clan decide reunirse con sus padres para saludarlos. El griterío y bullicio tan característico de aquellas reuniones no tarda en hacer acto de presencia. Todos parecen cómodos y felices, igual que ella.

Sin embargo, Molly no se había dado cuenta si no hasta ese momento lo mucho que los había echado de menos.


End file.
